Viaje en Subte
by merr63
Summary: Luego de perder a su único amor por un accidente en subte, ella recuerda todo lo que ha vivido junto a él, a pesar de nunca haber estado juntos. TAIORA, one-shot


Viaje en Subte

_

* * *

_

Las puertas se abren. Se oye el pitido avisando a los pasajeros que hay que abordar. Subo, tomo asiento en el 34B, como lo he hecho siempre. Como siempre lo hemos hecho. Miro a mi alrededor: Una señora que carga con su bebé en coche y su hija de 9 años; un anciano que va con su fiel bastón; un hombre de traje que mira constantemente su reloj; un grupo de universitarias; sin fines de empresarios, abogados, médicos, y demás que vuelven a sus casas, para pasarla con familia. Lo de siempre, pero hay algo, algo que no lo deja ser y es la falta de tu presencia; tu risa, tus ojos, tu voz, tu alborotado cabello moviéndose, tu alegría. Faltas tú, mi amor.

_- Buenos días, bombón. Menos mal que hace frío, porque sino te derrites -_ Me dijiste la primera vez que te vi, obviamente, no evité sonrojarme. Te veías tan radiante-.

_- Lo mismo digo. Y gracias por el cumplido, no me los hacen muy seguido_ - Ahí fue cuando vi tu angelical sonrisa, una sonrisa que me cautivó-.

_- Es una lástima, una chica tan bonita como tú, debería ser halagada siempre. -_ Bajas la cabeza riendo y luego la levantas para verme- _Yagami. Taichi Yagami ¿Y usted, preciosura?_ - Debí suponerlo, un nombre de ángel-.

_- Sora Takenouchi _- Nunca olvidaré cuando me tomaste la mano y me besaste. Sentía que iba a estallar por dentro-.

Pero bajo de mi nube, y vuelvo a encontrarme con esta cruel realidad. Esa realidad, en la que faltas tú. Tú, mi ángel del subte, mi ángel dorado, aquel que me devolvió la alegría que se había perdido una vez. Sentir tu amor hacia mí, tu reconfortamiento, tu calor, era suficiente.

_- Buenos días, bombón -_ Me saludas como siempre, lo único que había hecho fue levantar mi rostro, lloroso. Tu carita de ángel se entristeció, me abrazaste, me diste todo tu cariño-_ Sora, ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Me pelee con Kasuo _- Estúpido rubio, me hizo sufrir casi toda mi existencia. Aunque debo admitirlo, de no ser por él, no habría estado junto a ti-_ Oh, Tai -_ Después me acurruqué en tu pecho. Tú me rodeaste con tus brazos, llenos de amor. Sentí tú calor, tú corazón que latía tranquilamente- _Ayúdame a olvidarlo._

_- Descuida, si yo estoy aquí, nadie te volverá a dañar - _Tus palabras hicieron que mis ojos se bañaran en nuevo río de lágrimas, esta vez de alegría, y no de dolor, mi querido castaño-_ Es una promesa -_ Sentí tu suave mano sobre mi cabello, sentía un enorme placer cada vez que me tocabas-.

Otra vez para, se oye el molesto pitido avisándole a la gente que hay que subir. Te busco con la mirada, sé que es en vano, sé que jamás volverás. Es algo inevitable; una parte de mí, dice que subirás y me saludarás con el "Buenos días, bombón" una vez más, me regalarás tu sonrisa y tu cariño. Pero la otra parte dice que te fuiste, que te fuiste y me dejaste. Me dejaste sola en este cruel mundo, sola sin tu cuidado, mi bello ángel. Los recuerdos invaden mi mente, quiero llorar, me abstengo. Miro a los demás, todos tan tranquilos y calmados, sé que ellos no sienten lo que siento ahora. Ellos no te veían como te vi yo, como un ángel. Tú y solamente tú, fuiste capaz de darme aquello que nadie jamás me ha dado.

_- Oye y dime ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? -_ Siento color en mis mejillas cuando posas tu varonil brazo sobre mis hombros, la timidez mi vence y tardo en contestar, sólo tú logras eso en mí-.

_- Digamos que me gusta jugar tenis. Pero si me ofrecen, juego soccer. Mi primo Daisuke envidia mis movimientos -_ Presumí, que tonta fui, no supe entender que tú me veías como la mejor sin que andara halagándome-.

_- ¿Es en serio? ¡Genial! Yo también soy un gran jugador de soccer. Y si al Daisuke que te refieres es al Motomiya, pues... También me envidia -_ Te sonrío, tú haces lo mismo. Tiemblo, ¡Me controlas en cuerpo y alma!-.

_- Perfecto, algún día jugaremos tú y yo contra él. Seremos un gran equipo y de seguro ganamos_ - ¿Equipo? ¡Mentira! Yo quería ser tu pareja, no tú equipo-.

_- Suena bien._

Un débil suspiro se escapa de mis labios. Coloco mi vista sobre el 35B, dónde tu armoniosa figura se posó tantas veces. Lo toco con nostalgia, aún tiene tú calor, a pesar del tiempo, tú aroma, tú aún estas ahí. Tú esencia, jamás se irá, aunque pasen 1000 años, tú aún estarás ahí. Tú lugar es este, junto a mí. Maldito destino que te arrebató de mi lado. Cierro con ira mi puño, y por primera vez en el día, suelto un nuevo mar de lágrimas. Desde tu partida, mi adorado Yagami, jamás he dejado de llorar. Aún la idea no se pega a mí. Mi corazón quiere aferrarse a ti para siempre, ser uno, nunca más separaron, como lo hizo el mundo.

_- Diantres_ - Por primera vez no me saludas como siempre, me preocupo- _Saqué 5 en álgebra, ¡Van a matarme! Estuve tan cerca de aprobar._

_- No te tortures -_ Mi mano cae sobre tu espalda, y te acaricio-. _Puedo darte clases, el semestre pasado saqué 9,5._

_- Vaya, con que eres una cerebrito _- No evité poner mi peor cara de ofensa, la verdad, me dolió, sólo fue suerte, lejos estaba de ser una cerebrito-._ De acuerdo, Einstein, serás mi nueva profesora_ - Una vez más, tengo la oportunidad de tocar tu cálida piel. Estrecho tu mano, no quiero soltarla. Me pierdo en tus canelos ojos, tan brillantes, tan... Hermosos-.

Pero la fría realidad, se encarga de hacerme sufrir, ¿Es qué acaso jamás seré feliz? Esos 2 meses, mi amado Tai, me sirvieron para descubrir, que tú eras la pieza que faltaba en mi vida. Eras el pilar que sostenía mi mundo, sin ti, se caería a pedazos. Otro recuerdo vaga por mi negra mente. Una mente que se ennegró con tu partida_._

_- ¡Feliz día, So! -_ Quedo atónita al verte con una rosa color rojo pasión y una enorme sonrisa en tus perfectos labios- _Aunque no somos pareja, dicen que tienes que regalarle algo a quien quieres, así que... - _Te rascas tu cabellera castaña enmarañada, me entregas con pena la rosa, tomo la flor y la huelo. Tiene tu aroma, aunque suene estúpido-.

_- Gracias, Tai, en serio._ - Me haces un caricia en la nariz y evito reírme, pero no puedo, tú me controlas-_ Mira, yo también tengo algo para ti._

_- ¿Qué? -_ Tu hermosa voz sonaba como la de un niño pequeño esperando a que su papá le diera el regalo que le trajo después del viaje. Me acerco lentamente y beso tu mejilla. Cuando vuelvo a mi lugar, veo que estás más rojo que mi cabello (Aunque sea naranja, soy pelirroja) y tienes una expresión confusa en tus ojitos. Río de forma coqueta y tú me imitas-.

Un último recuerdo a tú sonrisa, la última vez que la vi radiante, perfecta. Fue aquel Viernes 16 de marzo, hace 4 condenados meses sin ti. El último día que pude apreciarte, mi ángel.

_- ¡Al fin es fin de semana! ¡Wiii! -_ Gritas como niño pequeño, los demás te miran con rareza, dudo que te haya importado-_ Saldré y tomaré como si fuera mi último día._

_- No digas tonterías. Además, tomar es malo, y no quisiera que te pasara nada -_ Te golpee con cariño, tu ríes, vuelvo a quedar en un trance hipnótico en tu imagen-.

_- Tranquila, mi guardia, estará todo más que bien. El lunes nos veremos ¿Si? -_ Rió y te vuelvo a dar un coscorrón-.

Y bueno... El lunes tenía un terrible resfriado por el cambio de temporada. Ese día falté a mi colegio, por lo que, tú mi ángel, vagaste sólo en el subte ese día. Fue cuando al mediodía prendí el canal de noticias por la falta de programas entretenidos y se llevaron mi vida. Ví el subte destrozado, mucha gente alrededor, la policía, ambulancia, bomberos, que se yo cuanta gente más. Empiezo a sudar frío, mi respiración y ritmo cardíaco se agitan y regresan las malditas lágrimas.

_- Se comunica que en el día de la fecha, lunes 19 de marzo del corriente año, se produjo uno de los más drásticos y catastróficos accidentes subterráneos_ - Siento unas tremendas ganas de morir-_ Al parecer hubo fallas, la cabina principal estalló en llamas y chocó contra una pared, a 5 minutos de su próxima parada, en Odaiba -_ Era dónde vivías amor, a 5 minutos de haberte salvado- _Aquí hablaremos con uno de los familiares de una víctima._ - Una castaña, parecida horrores a ti, con sus rojizos ojos hinchados toma el micrófono, a su lado, un rubio de celestes ojos la abraza reconfortándola. Me imaginé a mí como la castaña y a ti, como ese rubio, esa ilusión me hizo sonreír a pesar del enorme vacío que sentía-.

_- Mi... Hermano, Taichi Yagami, iba en ese subte -_ Eso rebalsó el vaso, sentía mis ojos como dos cascadas-. _Él no merecía esto, maldito subte con sus fallas técnicas ¡Esto nunca debió haber pasado! -_ Estalló en ira y lloró sobre el rubio-.

Cuanta razón tenía tu hermana, por algo ambas te amábamos. Comencé a llorar, patalear, gritar, gemir hasta que mi madre entró y se encontró con la noticia del accidente. Supuso que ahí estabas tú, si, sabía de ti. Nunca paraba de hablarle de ti a mi madre.

Durante esa noche, no había cesado de llorar, sentía que iba a morir, morir contigo. Dicen "Y morirme contigo si te matas, y matarme contigo si te mueres. Porque el amor, cuando no muere, mata. Porque amores que matan, nunca mueren". No había nada entre nosotros, pero con tu mirada y con la mía, se notaba que nos amábamos, quizá no teníamos que estar juntos, fue obra del destino. Él nos unió y él nos separó. Fui al funeral, cómo una completa extraña, nadie me conocía, jamás había ido a tu casa, o había conocido a tus familiares. Era un fantasma. Con cada palabra que decían de ti, tus familiares y amigos, sentía más dolor aún ¿Cómo podía ser que se llevaran a alguien como tú? Quizá Dios necesitaba otro ángel y te llevó.

_- Quiero hablar de mi gran amigo... Taichi Yagami - _Comenzó un rubio, con la mirada azul, perdida en el atrio que estaba frente a él-_ Fue un amigo ejemplar, de esos que no los hay. Una muestra pura de valor. Sé que desde donde estés Yagami, estás cuidando de nosotros: de mí, de Kari, TK, de tus padres, y de todos nosotros, tus amigos -_ Observó a un grupo de jóvenes que no paraba de llorar-_ Y claro también, de aquella pelirroja que hablaste, "La chica del subte" como la defino yo, jamás me quisiste dar su nombre, vaya uno a saber porque_ - Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír eso último. Ahí me di cuenta que me amabas y que sabías que estaría ahí-.

Luego de que cada uno habló, me acerqué al grupo de jóvenes que aún lloraba. Toqué el hombro del rubio que habló y volteó a mí. Me examinó de arriba a abajo y sonrió. Supo que yo era "La chica del subte". Me dijo que tú siempre estarías en mí, y que siempre sería tu gran amor platónico.

Hoy vuelvo a ver el subte, renovado, nuevo, limpio. Hoy lo abrieron después de ese trágico accidente. A pesar de ser otro, es el mismo, el mismo en el que te conocí, amé y perdí. Hoy, con 16 años, encontré al amor y lo perdí. Suena el pitido, me avisan que llegamos a mi destino. Bajo lentamente, antes le doy una última ojeada al lugar, observó el 35B, e imagino tu fantasma sentado en él, sonriéndome. Esbozo una sonrisa, antes de abandonarlo por completo.

Las puertas se cierran tras de mí, y siento como mi falda se mueve por el viento que provoca su partida. Algunos nunca más volvieron a poner un pie en ese subte, otros, nunca lo hicieron ni harán. Pero yo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo, subiré, con la esperanza de reunirme junto a ti, uno de estos días.

**_FIN_**


End file.
